1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that is capable of imaging an inside of an object by using ultrasonic echo signals reflected from the object and returned, and a method of controlling the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses have non-invasive and non-destructive characteristics, the ultrasonic diagnostic instruments are widely used in the field of medicine so as to image an inside of an object or obtain information regarding a material that constitutes the inside of the object.
To this end, the ultrasonic diagnostic instruments transmit ultrasonic signals and receive ultrasonic echo signals reflected from the object and returned. The ultrasonic signals may be deformed by a reaction with a tissue that constitutes the inside of the object and thus, distortion occurs in waveforms of the ultrasonic signals. Thus, frequency sound waves that correspond to an integer multiple of fundamental frequency components may be included in the ultrasonic echo signals, and these frequency components are referred to as harmonic components.